Trevor "Roach" Baker Walker
Sgt. Trevor "Roach" Baker Walker was a member of the 33rd Battalion of the U.S. Army during the French take-over. He died on a bridge, impaled, and now spawns trough the world in different times and places, even dimensions, that's how he got to the ship. "I see a lotta people sayin' that they can break a mountain. Curiously, most of them can't take a bullet to the skull." Roach, after punching an elven general Talents and Skills *Trevor has been trained since his twenty years, and eventually got battle experience trough time, He can survive alone, with very little resources. *Being a soldier, he knows what suffering is, that helps him to empathise with nearly everyone. *Being a sarge, he's used to lead small groups of soldiers, he basicly has leader skills. *He is used to analyze the situation in a few seconds before acting, this is a weakness due to his reaction time, yet that could only be dangerous if caught by surprise, he usually sees it as an advantage. Weapons *The M1 Garand rifle.The M1 Garand (officially designated as U. S. rifle, caliber .30, M1, later simply called Rifle, Caliber .30, M1, also abbreviated as US Rifle, Cal. .30, M1) is a semi-automatic rifle chambered for the .30-06 Springfield rifle cartridge, used by the United States Army from 1936 to 1957. *The Ruger Blackhawk as a sidearm.The Ruger Blackhawk is a 6-shot, single-action revolver manufactured by Ruger. It is produced in a variety of finishes, calibers, and barrel lengths. *A bayonet (from French baïonnette) is a knife, sword, or spike-shaped weapon designed to fit in, on, over or underneath the muzzle of a rifle, musket or similar weapon, turning the gun into a spear. Combat Skills and Abilities *Wrestling, that he trained all the way trough his life, before and after turning a spirit, even when, trough learning anatomy, close quarters combat offer him a great advantage. *Sharpshooting. Often, an advantage against great numbers. *Tridimensional inteligence. This means that he's capable of calculate things like the speed of a throwing knife, where would a grenade bounce better, or wich way would be better to take, between others, just putting an eye on his surroundings. *Respawning. If dead, he'll respawn in a random place,year, and dimmension. or wherever a soul seal stands. in the case of being a soul seal, he'll appear at the closest one arround. The Soul Seals only work once. *Teleportation. The only supernatural aspect he controls perfectly. he does this trough accessing the ethereal plane. *Crafting. This is applied to explosives, weapons, building... *Summoning: If in danger, he can summon the dead souls of the battalion 33, manipulating a battalion of corpses, He also can summon other things like a tank, an 88 mm cannon, or a bazooka, yet he can only use one of them at once, and their strength depends on the will and effort he puts on them. He can also summon nearly any weapon known from the 1921 to the time of his death in 1950. He doesn't controll this with the ease he teleports, as he needs a few minutes to preppare the next summoning. He can also summon vehicles and armor... With the prize of needing to rest for at least ten minutes, that's only to be able to run... Education and Intelligence Background He studied all the way to the highschool, after wich he joined the 33rd Battalion as a volunteer. Goals Finding again his sister, knowing that she wouldn't recognize him, he expects to, one day, meet her again. Personality When alive, Trevor was nicknamed "The walking Bakery" by his friends on the orphanage, something he didn't really care. he is, and has always been somebody with a lot of sense of humor, able to laugh even at death itself. (Something not strange coming from somebody that lost count of how many time he has died). Even with this personality. he cares a lot about the people that surrounds him, feeling responsible of the deaths during his career as a soldier. It's often from him to offer himself to every dangerous situation, something not smart from him. As a little detail. since his death, he particulary dislikes bridges... Weaknesses He's a human. and can die from a bullet to the head. His soul can be trapped in a soul seal temporally, with a maximum of 24 hours. He doesn't feel pain anymore, and often doesn't notice critical wounds. this is a weakness, but in certain situations, Roach considers them a prop in battle. Appearance Roach is a preety tall male, and has always been, he has short, military-like shaved black hair, and a pair of silver eyes surrounded by black. He often (If not always) wears his combat uniform, with a green small backpack. He can be seen with a bulletproof vest that he summons, along with a helmet with a 21 on the nape. Very rarely.he turns in his "Corpse" shape. an extremely creepy version of the man covered in blood, with an enormous hole on the stomach. this only happens when he's sent at the edge. it also marks that his power is over his edge. that means that he can't hold on that shape for long. Background Trevor grown up in seattle, and was known as a young robber, until he was adopted at his 8 years by a middle class family, from then on, he looked for his sister. After joining the army, he fought during years and years, only having a part, (A big one, but only a part) during the world war second. He's been a while fighting, so much, that he lost account. After the Omaha beach take-over, he was sent to france. several years later, he dies in combat empailed by an enormous metal piece. From then on, he wanders as a spirit. that can eventually turn material. Category:Characters